Green Goblin
The Green Goblin is generally acknowledged as Spider-Man's archenemy. (Although he often shares this title with two others, Doctor Octopus and Venom.) There is however little doubt in the minds of many fans that if Spidey were to only have one archenemy, it would most definately be The Goblin. Norman Osborn had everything one could desire in life. A good son, a vast corporation, and power. But he wanted more. Much, much more. It was this greed that would eventually lead to him developing an experimental serum for the United States Military that would enhance a soldier's strength, endurance and intelligence. However, Norman's collegue and right hand man Dr. Mendall Stromm, insisted that the formula was far too dangerous to be tested on humans due to some very disturbing side effects found in the rodent tests, namely insanity. Pressured with a growing deadline by the military inspectors lead by the crass and stern General Slocum, Osborn tests the serum on a human subject -- himself. However, the serum, while enhancing Osborn's intellect and strength, also turned him insane. Killing Stromm, Osborn dons a very sophisticated combat suit and steals the experimental flight wing to become the twisted and perverse monster Norman called "the Green Goblin", due to the color of the suit and green being Norman's favorite color. As the Goblin, Norman ruthlessly murdered all of his business rivals and those he generally considered to be inferior. It was in one of these assassination attempts he encountered the Amazing Spider-Man. The two battled it out to a standstill, where Spider-Man ended the fight by sabatoging the Goblin's glider. But instead of hating his new enemy, Norman finds the son he always wanted in Spider-Man. Smart, powerful, he reminded Norman of himself and attmepted to recruit him to his destructive path of mayhem he planned on causing in the city. However Spider-Man refused and so began the viscious rivalry that makes these two so memorable. Using his cunning and putting together the pieces that seem to connect Spider-Man and his alter-ego Peter Parker(who is best friends with Norman's son Harry), the Goblin figures out that Parker is in fact his hated enemy. Soon, the inevitable happans and the Goblin ruthlessly terrorizes all of Parker's loved ones, including Mary Jane Watson, the love of Peter's life. The Goblin kidnapped MJ and challenged Spider-Man to a confrontation at the Queensboro bridge. Spider-Man watches in the distance as Goblin maniacly causes destruction of all sort. The Goblin destroys the tram wire and uses his strength to keep a tram car from falling. Spider-Man arrives and confronts the Goblin, who joyfully holds Mary Jane in one arm hundreds of feet over freezing water, and in the other arm, the tram car full of children. Goblin mocks Spider-Man that only fools are heroes because at any moment some maniac could come along with a sadistic choice. He offers Spider-Man to save the woman he loves most, or save tram car full of innocent children. Letting both go, the Green Goblin laugh's maniacly as Spider-Man desperatly tries to save both. To his rage Spidey succeeds! But Goblin refuses to give up, he flies his glider, attacking Spider-Man left and right. But Spider-Man refuses to give in. Eventually, the web head succeeds. Goblin ambushes Spider-Man once again, and captures him by wrapping a steel cord around him. First Appearance: Comics "The Amazing Spider-Man" issue #14. (July 1964). Created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Movies Spider-Man. Portrayed by actor Willem Dafoe. Abilities: Superhuman strength, intellect, stamina, durability, agility and reflexes due to ingesting the Goblin Serum Weapons: Goblin Glider. (Incredibly fast and manuverable, bat-shaped, rocket glider.) "Bag of Tricks", which usually contains pumpkin bombs. (Jack-o-lantern shaped grenades. Which have different uses, explosives, smoke bombs, gas bombs.) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters